50 Memories in Time
by queencee02
Summary: This is going to be 50 short stories all from Peridot's life with the gems. The stories aren't going to be in chronological order and are basically gonna jump from different points in Pereidot's life randomly. There's going to be angst also and I'm thinking of entering this in a contest when I'm done so reviews are wlcomed thank you.
1. Hurt

**So this is my series of short stories based on times in Peridot's life with the gems. I was inspired by somebody's other series that had 100 passages focusing on characters life and thought that it was a really cool idea so yeah. Btw I'm thinking of possibly entering this in a contest so lemme know if it's any good thanks. -QueenCee**

"So you're all equal, no higher or lower ranks?" The words felt foreign leaving Peridot's lips, the simple thought of equality was unheard of on Homeworld.

"Yeah dude, we're all totally cool with each other, well most of the time, just four amigos."

"Amigos? What is this amigos you speak of?"

Amethyst let out an audible groan, expressing her frustration to the small green gem.

"It's just another word for friends you know it's just in a different language."

Peridot's eyes widened at this new bit of information before she bombarded Amethyst with a million different questions.

"People here can speak different languages? How does it work? Are each individual's vocal cords differently configured? How do people who speak these said languages communicate with those who don't speak it? How many different langu-"

Amethyst cut her off before another question could slip through.

"Whoa chill out dude, I don't know all that stuff. That's more Pearl's thing."

Peridot folded her arms, refusing to look at the slightly taller purple gem as a blush spread to her cheeks.

"I don't want to talk to that clod, I like talking to you."

She blushed harder at the sound of stifled giggling.

"Ugh forget it you're all just lumpy, clumpy CLODS!"

She felt a tear sliding down her face while she stomped away, trying to get as far away as she could.


	2. Taste Testing

**Cute Amedot stuff, nothing major. -QueenCee**

Peridot scooched farther and farther away from the slimy, repulsive looking thing that Amethyst called "spaghetti."

"Periii come oonn, just try it _puh-leeasee_?"

Peridot turned her head away from the repulsive looking sustenance that Amethyst loved indulging in.

"You know that elongation of your words is doing absolutely nothing in changing my opinion. It's just annoying."

She shuddered as she watched Amethyst pop a meatball in her mouth, expressing her obvious disgust. "Don't be such a nerd Peri, it's just food, can't hurt you."

Peridot tentatively picked up a slimy noodle, slowly bringing it up to her sense sponge for a more thorough inspection. "Ugh I don't see why you find the need to eat this trash, we get all essential energy from our gems." Peridot felt the sensation of a warm, lumpy object sliding down her vision sphere, making its way down the side of her face.

"Just be quiet, geez you sound like Pearl."

Peridot felt her face heat up, signaling an oncoming tantrum.

"I AM NOTHING LIKE THAT TALL BORING CLOD!"

Amethyst laughed maniacally at the sight of the tiny gem swinging her fists around and stomping on the ground.

"Aww Peri you're cute when you're mad."

She immediately stopped her enraged pacing and instead found herself blushing madly. "You think I'm cute?"

Now it was Amethyst' turn to blush. "Y-yeah sure whatever I mean I guess. H-hey just come on and try it 'fore I ditch you."

Peridot sat down in the grass silently and picked up a meatball, brining it closer to her mouth. She licked it a little, testing the foreign taste on her tongue. "Well its not completely revolting."

She took a tiny bite, chewing the already tiny piece of meat into miniscule pieces. The flavor from the meatball spread all around her senses, completely overwhelming her virgin taste buds.

"Soo whaddya think Peri?"

Amethyst waved her hands frantically in the gems face, trying to get her out of her trance.

"Yoo Peri you okay?"

Peridot blinked slowly, her eyes had huge diamonds in the middle of them as she turned to look at Amethyst.

"That.. was.. _amazing_."


	3. Hide and Seek

**Steven and Peri time. -QueenCee**

"Haha that clod's never gonna find me in here." Peridot couldn't see anything in her "hiding spot" the only thing she could do was strain her hearing and hope she wasn't discovered.

"Perrii where'd you go? Come on, I gotta go to bed soon we've been at this for hours!" Peridot tensed up at the sound of the Steven's footsteps coming close to her hideout.

"Are you even in the house anymore? The gems are gonna wonder where you are when they get back!"

Peridot weighed her decisions, the Steven was technically right the Gems would indeed be mad. Seeing as they just instilled a significant amount of trust in her recently, betraying this trust wouldn't be a very wise choice.

She started inching her way out of the cupboard she was hiding in feet first.

"Fine Steven, I'm com- AHH!"

She felt tiny hands grab her foot and pull her from the cupboard.

"Ha I got you! Victory is mine!" Steven jumped onto her, knocking her onto her butt.

"Arghh get off you pebble, I can't see anything!" She pushed Steven off of her, her face ablaze. She looked over at Steven, who had the world's largest grin smothered on his chubby face.

"Aw Peri don't be a poor sport, I was just playing around." Peridot didn't know what attacking her had to do with what these humans called "playing", but the look on Steven's face settled the heat in her flushed face.

"Just be glad I don't have my limb enhancers, or you would have found yourself disintegrated." Her attempt at sounding threatening however went unnoticed as Steven laughed at her.

"Oh Peri, you're a real gem." She rolled her eyes at the boy's obvious remark.

"Yes Steven, we already went over this, I am a gem." She was met with more illogical laughter and a pat on the back.

"Hahaha yep, a _Crystal_ gem." A strange warm feeling was felt throughout Peridot's body and she smiled, not exactly knowing why.


End file.
